Something for L's Birthday
by L.Is.Cute
Summary: First One-shot! Just some random Light x L Halloween fun. No real plot. Hints of a lemon, hint's of Misa bashing. Hope you like it!


**Something For L's Birthday**

Disclaimer: Taking a break from "Fear is The Enemy", I've decided to write this little one-shot in honor of L's birthday. We love you L!! (takes out a birthday cake decorated with panda candies) Cake for all! Oh, I just want to warn you, this fic is based on the time after the Kira Investigation and it is in no way related to "Fear is the Enemy". Light was Kira, he's not now, they blamed Misa, she died(yay!) and L and Light bought an apartment down in New York city and are lovers. So, yeah. Anywho, I do not own Death Note or Halloween. Enjoy!

LineLineLineLineLine

"Raito-kun is acting very childish tonight." Light glared at L from the queen sized bed with narrow auburn eyes as the older man placed the large plastic bag in the closet of their bedroom. "I'm not acting childish L. You're the one just trying to get me mad." L sighed and closed the closet door. "I'm not trying to anger you Raito-kun. You said that on Halloween, people dress up in scary costumes and pretend to be something their not. That's exactly what I'm doing." He crawled onto the bed and layed next to Light's side. "I'm dressing up as something scary." Light raised his eyebrow, his hands behind his head. "L, you're dressing up in my old school uniform." L gave Light one of his rare smiles. "Yes. I'm going to be Kira."

Silence filled the room as the two stared at each other. Then, Light grabbed a handful of L's black hair and tugged. (1) "Smart-ass." L just continued to smile. "Like your costume is any better Raito-kun." Despite his annoyances, Light felt a smile begin to grow. "I like my costume L. It's very...Halloweeny." "Is that even a word?" "No. But that's besides the point. I think my costume is much more Halloweeny than yours." L shook off Light grip and glared at him. "Stop using that word. And your costume isn't that great Raito-kun. Dressing up as a vampire isn't very original."

Light smirked and reached down to grab L's denim covered thigh, making him jump. A blush reached his cheeks. "R-Raito-kun!" "That's weird L, cause while we were in the dressing room trying on costumes you seemed to like my vampire costume a lot." L's blush deepened and his kept his gaze down on Light's pristine white t-shirt, seemingly lost for words. Light chuckled and kissed L on the cheek. "No need to be embarrassed L. I mean, I don't even think anyone heard your moans and groans." Light pulled his lover closer and nuzzled his soft black hair. "You know, now that I think about it, you were pretty loud." Light deepened his voice to match L's. "Oh Raito-kun! Harder! So good!" L glared at Light, his face burning. "Shut up. Like you're one to talk. Now that I think about it, you weren't so quite either." L did his best to imitate Light voice. "L...so tight...so good! Oh, I love you!" Now it was Light's turn to blush. "Hey!"

L smirked and gently wrapped his arms around Light's shoulders, snuggling close to him. "That's what you get." Never one to resist a snuggle with L, Light didn't bother with a comeback and just held onto L's waist tighter, sighing happily. A comfortable silence filled the room as the two layed together on the bed. Then slowly, L raised his head from Light's chest. "Raito-kun?" Light opened one eyes, having closed them while they were snuggling. "Hmm?" L seemed to hesitate before he spoke again. "I'm...happy that we're celebrating Halloween." Hearing the sad tones his the man's voice, Light opened both eyes and raised a hand to run it through L's hair. "No problem L. Why such a sad face?"

L looked down and fiddled with a loose string on Light shirt. "It's just...I've never celebrated the holiday before." Light's eyes went wide. "You've never celebrated Halloween before?" L shook his head. "I was too bust with case files and murders to have time for any holidays really." "Even your birthday?" L gave him a weary smile. "Raito-kun, if my birthday is on the same day as Halloween, then odds are I didn't celebrate it." L felt Light arms around him tighten even more and he was suddenly kissed on the forehead. "L, that's awful. Everyone loves celebrating holidays and birthdays are super important! Your birthday is the one day that is all about you, It celebrates your birth, your future. People give you gifts and you get a birthday cake. You even get a birthday wish when you blow out the candles. To never have a birthday...that's horrible." L shrugged and tried to smile. "I don't think it's that big of a deal Raito-kun. Some religions don't celebrate holidays at all." "No L, it is a big deal."

Light suddenly sat up, bringing L with him. "Holidays are important. Especially birthdays." A look of determination set over Light face and he grabbed L's shoulders. "Tomorrow's Halloween and your birthday L. So I'm going to make it the best day of your life." "Raito-kun..." "No L. I know you think I'm overreacting but I know what I'm doing." Light leaned in and kissed L gently, wrapping his arms around him. L moaned softly, never one to resist Light and wrapped his arms around Light's neck, pulling him closer. They fell onto the bed together and Light moved his lips down to work tenderly on L's pale swan neck. L's blush returned and he groaned when Light kissed the crook of his neck. "Raito-kun..." Light bite down gently and smiled when L gasped. "Don't worry L. Tomorrow is going to be the best day of your life. I promise."

LineLineLineLineLine (A/N: Sorry! No lemon! ^_^)

When L woke up, the first thing he noticed, with much disappointment, was that Light wasn't in the bed. The second thing he noticed was the faint scent of pancakes. 'Hmm?' L let out a small yawn and stretched out his arms. Then he shook out his unruly black hair, sat up and stretched again. Ever since he and Light had moved, L was becoming more and more at ease with his new life. All the relaxation and happiness was a nice breath of fresh air from all the murders, rapists and psychotic madmans he'd use to deal with. As L started to dress in his usual white shirt and blue jeans, he couldn't help but notice the scent of pancakes again. Someone was making pancakes, obliviously. But this was impossible. Light didn't cook. So of course, L's curiosity was piked.

Exiting the bedroom, L poked his head into the small but cozy white kitchen. What he saw gave him quite a shock. Light Yagami was cooking pancakes. In an apron! A pink, frilly apron. L did a double take and a small grin appeared on his face. "Raito-kun, what are you doing?" Surprised, Light turned around and a brilliant smile graced his features as he saw his lover. "Good morning L." He pointed to the stove. "I'm making pancakes." L chuckled as he sat down in his usual position at the table. "I can see that Raito-kun but why are you making pancakes. You dislike cooking." Light turned back to the stove and flipped a pancake in mid-air. "I'm making your birthday breakfast, love." L blinked. "What?" Light turned around again and in his hand held a plate of hot chocolate chip pancakes, dressed with syrup, whipped creams and slices of strawberries. L's eyes went wide. Light smirked. "Like I said last night L, today's your birthday and it's gonna be all about you."

Light set the plate down on the table, gave L one last dazzling smile before he turned back to the stove and started cleaning up his pancake mess. L didn't eat the pancakes right away. He was too overwhelmed with emotions to eat. His heart felt as if it would burst with the love and thankfulness he was feeling towards the man in front of him. Light never failed to simple fill L with love. (A/N: Mind is in the gutter. ^_^) No one, not even Watari, had ever tried to do what Light was doing. When you're the worldest greatest detective, you didn't have time for holidays or birthdays. But thanks to Light, thoose days were things of the past. So with a smile on his face, L gently gripped his fork with his thumb and forefinger and started to eat.

Light glanced at the older man and seeing he was momentarily distracted, slipped behind him and wrapped his arms around the older man's slim shoulder, kissing his soft black hair. L blushed softly and looked up at Light, a slice of strawberry in between his teeth. Light thought it was the cutest damn thing he'd ever seen. Light leaned down and kissed L lips, snatching the slice of fruit away. L smiled. Then Light broke away, swallowed the fruit and leaned down again to nuzzle L's neck. "Today's your day L. Whatever you want to do, we'll do it. Just name it."

L was silent for a moment as he finished his breakfast. Whatever he wanted? L suddenly smirked. "Anything I want Raito-kun?" Failing to detect the man's mischevious tone, Light continued to nuzzle L's neck. "Anything." L turned to the side and quickly cupped Light's face in his hands, bringing him down for a kiss. With a soft groan, Light ran his tounge over L's lips, asking for enterance, which was granted in a heartbeat.

The two battle for dominace for a second, a battle Light won very quickly. Light loved L's mouth. He really did. It was just so soft and welcoming. But then, suddenly, L pulled away, leaving Light all alone. Light gave L a questioning look. "L?" L smirked and stood up from the table, grabing a fistful of Light's shirt. "What I want to do Raito-kun? I want to go have some early Halloween 'fun' with your vampire costume." Light blushed but at the same time, grinned savagely. He growled playfully and gently nipped at L's neck, earning a soft moan. "Whatever you want L. After all, it is your day."

EndEndEndEndEnd

1: Light knows that L's just messing with him. Harmless fun! ^_^

A/N: Well that was short. Sorry for not updating on "Fear is The Enemy". We had some computer problems at school and I couldn't update. But I'm posting this as a apology so I hope you liked it! ^_^ No lemon yet but who knows! Maybe, in the near future! Oh yeah. I'm also looking for a Beta reader! If you're interested, e-mail me, okay? (bows) Goodnight everybody!!!


End file.
